No soy el aire
by usakochiba01
Summary: Una sorpresa para nada esperada, un final igual de inesperado que guarda una sola certeza que al final puede ser solo una gran mentira, decir que aquel que amas no es la base del aire que respiras. SyD One-shot, songifc


DIsclamer:

k sailor moon, no me pertenec, por desgracia no soy naoko, jaja

**_NO SOY EL AIRE_**

Ella toma sus manos entre las suyas y el agacha la cabeza mientras las palabras caen una a una como lozas en su corazón y ella sigue hablando dando razones, él levanta la mirada mientras aprieta sus manos y ve sus labios moverse sin comprender las palabras del todo. Ella aprieta sus manos tratando de que las suyas no tiemblen, el establecimiento esta vacio a media tarde, dos o tres personas aquí o allá, ella lo sabia, por eso eligió el sitio para una de las cosas mas difíciles de su vida, él levanta la mirada incrédulo y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

**Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero esto no va mas**

son las palabras de ella que ruedan en su cabeza, una razón tras otra y él no habla, ella menciona el tiempo, el trabajo, sus edades, sus amistades, ¿desde cuando esos eran obstáculos? piensa él, se supone que eso los unía, tener diferentes vidas fue idea suya, sabia que el no era el ser mas romántico del mundo pero la amaba, acaso eso no cuenta?

Nos desgastamos

como pastillas de jabón

entre las manos

nunca brindamos lo mejor

y nos cansamos

por darnos siempre

a cuenta gotas, el amor.

-**Podemos arreglarlo, es solo cuestión de …. solo deja que…**

Ahora es ella quien mueve negativamente la cabeza y repite una y otra vez lo siento, él al fin empieza a hablar, da razones, suplica, habla, pide, por ultimo ruega y solo se encuentra con la mirada de ella que trata de no herirle mas, él al fin aparta sus manos y se pasa las manos por el pelo mientras ella aprieta ambas manos frente a su cara tratando de que las lagrimas no llegen

No me lo callo

escucha atenta por favor

ya no te amo

no es decisión hecha al vapor

ya lo he pensado

nadie se ha muerto

con el filo de un adiós.

-**Vas a ver que pronto veras distintas las cosas, no digo que no me duela, me duele ten lo por seguro, pero es lo mejor para los dos.**

_lo mejor? Piensa él para si, me partes en dos el alma y es lo mejor?_

**-pronto olvidaras, eres muy guapo, amable, caballeroso, lo que toda niña quisiera tener a su lado**

-**todas menos tu?** Enfatiza él mientras se recarga en la silla, el rubor cubre sus mejillas de la rubia y muerde sus labios mientras el se apresura a disculparse.

**-lo siento, yo… lo siento, es solo que se supone que hoy…., olvidalo, entonces, es el final?**

Ella baja la cabeza y su largo cabello cubre sus ojos, él recuerda tantas noches en sus brazos y como enredaba las hebras de oro en sus dedos, ya no mas

**-lo siento**

**-hay alguien mas? Pregunta él apretando la taza de café**

Ella no contesta y su silencio es la respuesta

**-lo conozco?**

pregunta el sorprendentemente amable

No soy el aire

tu seguirás viviendo

cuando yo me marche

y vas a verte

respirando como antes

no soy el aire

no soy el aire

no soy el aire.

Ella toma un sorbo de la bebida, aguanta una eternidad y al fin le cuenta como lo conoció una noche lluviosa en al parada del autobús cuando salía de la universidad, el le ofreció un paraguas y desde entonces son muy buenos amigos, incluso toman algunas clases juntos en la universidad

**-no ando con él, somos amigos solamente**

**-no por su parte**

afirma él y la rubia no niega nada, solo continua

**-prometimos cuando empezamos que nos diríamos la verdad, te estimo demasiado para mentirte, es tan solo que..**

El pasa nuevamente su mano por sus azabaches cabellos y sus ojos azules recorren el establecimiento sin ver a la gente en realidad, ¿Cómo es que su mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos y nadie se da cuenta? Todos siguen con su rutina mientras el se sostiene por puro milagro, sus ojos vuelven a la rubia tratando de ahogar las ansias de salir corriendo mientras vuelve a oír sus palabras de disculpa un millón de veces mas. Y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al reconocer al fin que ella no dará marcha atrás

No me lo callo

escucha atenta por favor

ya no te amo

no es decisión hecha al vapor

ya lo he pensado

nadie se ha muerto

con el filo de un adios.

El aprieta sus manos entre las suyas y ella devuelve el apretón, pasado una eternidad levanta una mano de el y le da un pequeño beso en la palma

**-siempre podemos ser amigos, cuídate ok?**

Él se aferra a su mano y ella le vuelve a mirar con los ojos celestes cuajados en lagrimas, lenta pero decididamente ella suelta su mano y se agacha para besarle enla mejilla, él voltea y tomando su cara entre las manos le besa en la boca tratando de grabarse su sabor, solo que ahora sabe diferente, sabe a despedida, la suelta y cierra los ojos para no verla partir, abre los ojos hasta que la campanilla de la puerta avisa su partida, desesperado se levanta para ir tras ella pero un mesero le corta el paso cuando trata de salir

**-lo siento señor, la cuenta**

El saca su billetera y avienta unos billetes, de seguro muchísimo mas que los cuatro cafés que consumieron pero no importa y sale esperando alcanzarla

No soy el aire

tu seguirás viviendo

cuando yo me marche

y vas a verte

respirando como antes

no soy el aire

no soy el aire

Corre dos cuadas y al fin la alcanza, distingue sus coletas a lo lejos, las reconocería donde fuera, solo que ahora al escena lo deja helado mientras observa como Serena se acerca a un desconocido y lo abraza, el desconocido la aprieta contra si, él se acerca mas y puede escuchar como "el otro" le murmura palabras de consuelo, el se acerca mas apretando la caja que lleva en la bolsa de la camisa y llega hasta ellos, "el otro" se pone rigido al verlo y en su mirada nota que sabe quien es y que papel juega en su historia, la rubia al sentir la rigidez de su acompañante voltea y sorprendida dice su nombre

El pensó que no podría doler mas, felicidades, se equivoco, si se puede, sin darse cuenta saca la caja qe llevaba como regalo de cumpleaños, su cumpleaños, solo que parece que además de olvidarse que lo amaba también olvido su cumpleaños, derrotado y en el ultimo gesto de despedida avienta a los pies de la pareja la pequeña caja que rueda hasta sus pies y se abre dejando relucir el solitario que guardaba

No soy el aire

caí en la cuenta

que no soy indispensable

es por demás

el intentar recuperarme

que ya es muy tarde

para quedarme

no soy el aire.

La pareja se queda sin habla

**-cuídala mucho**

Son sus ultimas palabras y se aleja sintiendo que el mundo a dejado de girar, puede escuchar los sollozos de la rubia mientras grita su nombre

**-Darién!!**

Con los ojos nublados él sigue caminando mientras todo deja de tener sentido, sin saber como se encuentra al volate de su coche y aprieta a fondo el acelerador tratando de no pensar se dirige a las afueras devorando milla tras milla, escapando de si mismo, de repente un grito le devuelve bruscamente a la realidad

**-Cuidado!!**

El camino aparece frente a él y un niño en bicicleta lo mira con cara aterrada, un volantazo frenético y el coche empieza a patinar, de refilon alcanza a ver a alguien que carga al niño y lo quita del camino, es lo ultimo que sabe antes de notar como el mundo se oscurece dejando afuera el rechinido del metal y los gritos de quien lo ve,

_Serena_

Es el ultimo pensamiento que se permite mientras exhala su ultimo aliento

No soy el aire

tu seguirás viviendo

cuando yo me marche

y vas a verte

respirando como antes

no soy el aire

no soy el aire

no soy el aire.

no soy el aire

* * *

a k dan ganas de cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos?

aclaro que me fascina la pareja de sERENA- Darien tanto como salor moon, pero este es un universo alterno que romperael corazoncito de varias, lo dedicaria al grupo gamberrie ank mas bien creo k querran asesinarme, asi que simplemnte leanlo y digenme que opinan vale?

un enorme beso a todas Y disfruten o lo k sea este oneshot.

un enorme beso a todas


End file.
